cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonny Chiba
Sonny Chiba (1939 - ) A.K.A. Shin`ichi Chiba Film Deaths: *''Gang Vs G-Men '''(Gyangu tai G-men) (1962) [Osamu]: Tortured to death by Tetsurô Tanba 's men. *''Diaries of the Kamikaze '''(Aa doki no sakura) (1967) Sublieutenant Hanzawa Dies when he crashes his plane onto a ship *''Okinawa Yakuza War (Okinawa Yakuza Senso)' ''(1976)' [Seigou Kunigami]: Shot to death by Tsunehiko Watase. *''The Fall of Ako Castle'' (Akô-jô danzetsu)' (1978)' [Kazuemon Fuwa]: Commits hara-kiri off-screen. We see him preparing for it and we are told that he committed hara-kiri after the fact. *''Hunter in the Dark'' (Yami no karyudo) (1979) [Samon Shimoguni]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword in a duel with Tatsuya Nakadai. (They both kill each other during the duel.) *''The Resurrection of the the Golden Wolf'' (Yomigaeru kinrô) (1979) [Mitsuhiko Sakurai]: Shot to death by assassins on top of a garbage heap. *''G.I. Samurai '''(Sengoku jieitai; Time Slip) (1979)' [Lt. Yoshiaki Iba]: Shot in the chest with a rifle by Isao Natsuyagi, after challenging Isao to a sword duel. *''Shogun's Ninja'' (Ninja bugeicho momochi sandayu) (1980) [Shiranui Shogen]: Killed in a duel with Hiroyuki Sanada. *''Virus'' (Day of Resurrection; Fukkatsu no hi)' (1980)' [Dr. Yamauchi]: Dies when the base he is on is hit by a nuclear bomb. *''Legend of the Eight Samurai'' ''(Satomi hakken-den)'' (1983) ''Dosetsu Tadatomo: Stabbed in the stomach and back with swords and crushed by falling pillars. *Sure Death Revenge (Hissatsu 4: Urami harashimasu)'' (1987) '[''Bunshichi]: Has a sai thrown at thrown at him that hits him in the stomach. He dies in the arms of his characters son. *Shogun's Shadow' ''(Shogun Iemitsu no ranshin) (1989) [Iba Shoemon]: Hit in the forehead with a lead ball by Ken Ogata giving Ken enough time to distract Sonny so he can get in close and stab him in the stomach with a sword. *''Aces: Iron Eagle III (1992)'' [Horikoshi] Commits suicide by crashing his plane. *''Double Cross '(Triple Cross; Itsuka giragirasuruhi) '''(1992) [Shiba]: Shot to death in a warehouse. *''Battle Royale II'' (Batoru rowaiaru II: Chinkonka) (2003) [Makio Mimura]: Dies when he and his men blow up the building they are in. It just shows Sonny running into a room and then a big explosion which then goes to an outside view of the building collapsing. *''Legend of the Seven Monks'' (Masutâ obu sandâ: Kessen!!; Fuuma ryuuko-den)' (2006)' [Genryuu a bonze]: Dies in the films climatic duel. TV Deaths: *''Space Sheriff Gavan '''(Uchū Keiji Gyaban) (1982) '''[''Space Sheriff Voicer]: Succumbs to injuries sustained during his capture and torture by the Space Crime Organization Makuu, after being rescued by Kenji Ohba. Connections * Brother of Jirô Yabuki Chiba, Sonny Chiba, Sonny Chiba, Sonny Chiba, Sonny Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Action Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:People who died in a Gamera film Category:Death scenes by plane crash